phoenixwowfandomcom-20200214-history
Class Change: Auradin Variant
Paladin Variant : Auradin --- The Knights of the Silver Hand have a noble history. They draw upon the power of the Holy Light to protect their allies and smite their enemies. They have access to a small degree of spellcasting ability, which stems from their faith and from their tradition as priest-warriors. Some paladins focus the power of their faith and of their traditions solely into their auras. Dubbed auradins, these paladins give up their spellcasting ability for greater power in their auras. Auradin Alterations: The Auradin cannot cast paladin spells or use lay on hands, and cannot turn undead. In return for these sacrifices, the Auradin gains the following abilities at the indicated levels : • 1st Level — Aura Expertise (Ex): At 1st level, the auradin gains the ability to activate a second aura, thereby having two auras active at once. Alternatively, an auradin may instead amplify a single aura, increasing it's effects by 100%. When an aura is amplified in this way, the radius also increases to 60 ft. For example, if an auradin uses aura of might and devotion aura, both auras will be active at once. Whereas, if he amplifies aura of might (essentially triggering the aura twice), then the divine damage bonus increases to twice the auradin's charisma modifier instead of just the charisma modifier. If he amplifies an aura such as resistance aura, then the spell resistance gained increases by 100%. For auras that do not have a numeric effect, their radius simply increases when amplified. Switching auras, whether two at once or an amplified aura, is a free action, and he may use aura mastery at will. Restriction: If the character ever takes a spellcasting class, then he loses the ability to perform Aura Expertise. • 3rd Level — Aura of Might (Su): The auradin and her allies receive a +1 divine damage bonus on all melee and ranged attacks equal to the Paladin's Charisma bonus (min +1). • 6th Level — Healing Aura (Su): The auradin and her allies gain Fast Healing equal to 2 + the paladin’s Charisma bonus (min +1). This type of fast healing has the ability to re-attach and regrow lost body parts. In addition, as a free action, the auradin may designate the healing aura to also affect undead foes. When the aura is used in this manner, all undead affected must make a will save per round (DC + Auradin's level + Auradin's Charisma Modifier) or suffer the fast healing's positive energy as damage (this means an auradin grants Fast Healing 5 from this aura, then undead that fail their will saves will suffer 5 divine damage). • 9th Level — Resistance Aura (Su): The auradin and her allies gain spell resistance equal to 5 + the paladin’s level. • 12th Level — Aura of Salvation (Su): The auradin and her allies gain immunity to fear and receive a sacred bonus to all saving throws equal to 5 + the Paladin's Charisma bonus (min +1). • 15th Level — Aura of Wisdom (Su): This powerful aura aids spellcasters, aiding their mana expenditures in battle. while this aura is in effect, whenever the blessed target casts a spell while within the aura, she may make a Spellcraft check (DC 30 + twice the spell’s level). If successful, she casts the spell but the spell slot is not expended. A natural roll of 5 or less on this check always fails. • 18th and 20th Level — Aura Mastery (Ex): At 18th and 20th level, the auradin has learned to master an aura of his choice. The aura chosen for this feature becomes a greater aura, and fully defines the role of the Auradin. Note that the same aura cannot be selected more than once to improve. Below are the following benefits for a chosen aura for mastery : Greater Devotion Aura: In addition to it's standard effects, devotion aura also grants damage reduction /- equal to the auradin's charisma bonus (min +1). Greater Aura of Might: In addition to it's standard effects, aura of might also grants +5 strength. Greater Healing Aura: In addition to it's standard effects, healing aura will now remove all negative mental effects, enchantments, transformations, curses, ability score damage, blindness, deafness and negative levels. The auradin and all allies are also rendered immune to these types of effects. Greater Retribution Aura: The damage from this aura increases by an additional 4d4 to it's standard effects. Greater Concentration Aura: In addition to it's standard effects, all spells that allies cast are treated as if they were 4 caster levels higher, for the purposes of determining spell duration, DCs, and dispelling and counterspelling checks. Greater Energy Protection Aura: The aura now grants immunity to the chosen energy type. Greater Resistance Aura: The spell resistance from this aura is now 18 + the auradin's level. Greater Aura of Salvation: In addition to it's standard effects, all party members also gain immunity to all mind-affecting effects. Greater Aura of Wisdom: The Spellcraft Check is reduced (It is now 10 + twice the spell's level). In addition, on a failed roll, or natural roll of 5 or less, the character is able to re-roll once to attempt the Spellcraft Check again to prevent using up a spell slot. However, if he fails the second roll as well, then the spell slot is still expended. Restriction: If the character ever takes a spellcasting class, then he loses the perks from Aura Mastery. What about the auras from the Paladin Racial Variants? If the Auradin is also using a paladin racial variant (human, blood elf, draenei, tauren), then they gain the following extra options : Human Paladin Variant Because Aura of Might is restored in the auradin variant, then the human paladin remains largely unaffected by the EMM&M changes. Aura of might is replaced by Aura of Faith as normal, and Retribution Aura is replaced by Aura of Searing Light. Aura of Faith now adds a +1 divine bonus to attack rolls and damage equal to the Paladin's charisma bonus. Aura of Searing Light remains unchanged, save that it will continue to progress as normal by an additional 1d6 divine damage every 5 levels thereafter 20th, for the purposes of determining epic paladin progression. Below are the following Greater Auras for aura mastery, for the human auradin : Greater Aura of Faith: In addition to it's standard effects, the aura now deals 3d6 divine damage. Greater Aura of Searing Light: The damage from this aura increases by an additional 4d6 to it's standard effects. The Fortitude DC is also improved (DC 10 + Auradin's Level + Auradin's charisma bonus). Blood Elf Paladin Variant The Blood Elf Paladin with the Auradin variant gains access to the following option for Aura Mastery : Greater Aura of Freedom: In addition to it's standard effects, the auradin and all allies are now able to pass through a wall of force or similar force effects as if automatically succeeding on an Escape Artist Check to bypass it. Tauren Paladin Variant The Tauren Paladin with the Auradin variant gains access to the following option for Aura Mastery : Greater Aura of the Sunwalker: This aura now grants +8 Stamina, and damage reduction 10/- plus the auradin's charisma modifier (min +1). Draenei Paladin Variant The Draenei Paladin with the Auradin variant gains access to the following option for Aura Mastery : Greater Aura of A'dal's Truth: In addition to it's standard effects, the auradin and all allies are never surprised or flat-footed. The aura now grants a +8 insight bonus to AC and on Reflex saves. This insight bonus is lost whenever the targets affected by the aura lose their Agility bonus to AC. Additionally, the targets affected by the aura gain a +10 insight bonus on Search and Spot checks.